The applicant requests continuation of her ADAMHA Research Scientist Development Award (Level II) for its final year and 46 weeks. The award was prematurely terminated in September 1990 upon transfer of the applicant from Washington State University to the University of Georgia. Reinstatement requires application through the competitive renewal procedure. The applicant pursues research in behavioral primatology, specifically on nonhuman models of behavioral development and adaptive manipulative behavior. The chief objectives to be achieved during the final period of the award are, for the applicant, 1) maximal productivity in an ongoing research program on adaptive manipulative behavior and development in capuchin monkeys, 2) significant professional growth through training and collaboration with Duane Rumbaugh in a promising new method of studying sensorimotor functioning using video-formatted tasks, and 3) additional professional growth through strengthening of an existing collaboration with Elisabetta Visalberghi in studies of social learning and tool-using behaviors. The chief objectives for the institution include strengthening the Psychology department's Biopsychology program in areas of interest to ADAMHA. This will be achieved by nurturance of the candidate's research and training program, which complements existing college and departmental strengths in primatology and biopsychology. A second objective for the institution relates to plans for the development of a college-wide facility for primatological research and training, centered upon Biopsychology's programs and facilities. The candidate's participation in the development of this facility will be enhanced by receipt of this award, through released time from other obligations and through more rapid development of collaborative projects with other investigators at UGA and elsewhere.